I'll be missing you
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Prowl comes to Earth to find Jazz has died. After the funeral, he finds a song that echoes what he's feeling. Will the song help him? G-1/Movie-verse


_**Disclaimer- Transformers (c) Hasbro**_

_**/----------/**_

He couldn't be gone. It was impossible, but yet he was looking down at the truth.

Jazz's newly repaired body, visor dark, never to light again.

Prowl didn't look up at Optimus, not wanting to see the pity, the sadness that he knew were in his leader's optics. He continued to look down at his bonded's body, hoping, praying, wishing for Jazz's visor to light, for him to sit up, and laugh, tell him it was all a joke. He shook his head, silently denying the truth.

Jazz was dead.

He was silent during the funeral, optics not moving from the still, silver form on the berth in front of him. The funeral ended, everyone in attendance gently touching his shoulder as they left. Only Optimus was left.

Prowl looked up, briefly meeting Optimus's optics before looking away again. "Prime, I need to be alone."

Optimus nodded. "That's fine." He briefly considered touching Prowl, but reconsidered. He left, leaving Prowl alone to grieve.

Prowl traced Jazz's face, flicking through some of Jazz's favorite radio stations. He paused on one channel, the song playing giving voice to his sorrow.

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living your life, after death_

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the days, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

_It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death_

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the days, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

_Somebody tell me why  
One glad morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face_

_Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
Is a day that I get closer  
To seeing you again  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
We miss you... and we won't stop  
Every move I make, every single day  
Cause we can't stop... that's right  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
We miss you_

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

As the last strains of the song died away, Prowl straightened. He'd never really get over Jazz, of that he was sure. But he was also sure that he'd be able to continue living, knowing that Jazz was watching over him. He bowed his head to Jazz's, resting his forehead against Jazz's. "I'm going to miss you, Jazzy. I love you. I hope you know that." he murmured, kissing Jazz one last time before he left. He looked back at his lover's sleek silver form once more, before shutting the door after him.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N- Don't even ask what spawned this. I got struck by a random plot bunny. Normally, I'd bring Jazzy back, but this plot bunny demanded that Jazzy be dead, otherwise the story wouldn't have worked out. Wow, I don't do angst. Anyway, read, review, and lemme know how I did. _**

**_Seriously, what the pit was I thinking?!_**


End file.
